


Departure x From x You

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, SUPER SHORT CAUSE ITS LITERALLY JUST POETRY LMAO, Separations, as in, can be read as platonic or romantic, if im being honest, if people like this i might remove it from the anonymous collection idk, killua centric, pre-world tree, tbh im just making this anonymous because im embarrased of my bad poetry writing skills lol, the night before world tree, things are left unspoken, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Killua never wanted to leave, if he's being honest with himself.He knew it was necessary, of course he did.But when things are left unspoken in the dark, words trapped in your throat uselessly, as the ache in your lungs barely let's you breathe, what are you supposed to do next but watch, as your most important person walks away?Some bad poetry I wrote at 4 am <333
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Departure x From x You

_“Why won’t you hold me?  
Come near me, closer.  
Tell me darling, whisper,  
We both know we must part from each other._

_Your light that drips off my skin.  
Sweet in honey and rose petals alike,  
Almost angelic.  
Almost._

_Your hand lays cold  
Right on top of my shoulder  
But stop trying, stop,  
I can barely feel your presence beside me._

_Tell me there’s no need to speak.  
Say it, envelop me  
Your words deadly in nature,  
Your touch on my skin even deadlier._

_Try me, why don’t you?  
Look at me, don’t fear my gaze,  
I won’t burn you,  
I can’t bring myself to._

_Keep on, keep on, intoxicate me.  
Until I can barely stand,  
Until I can barely breathe  
Until I can forget about how bittersweet this is. ”_


End file.
